


Hang in there baby

by moroo1234



Series: Chid Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Stiles, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parenthood, Scisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac just wants his son back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang in there baby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I wrote, sorry if it gets too weird

"Isaac? Isaac?? Isaac!!" Scott yelled at the man who ran around and yelled,  
"I am not giving up on our son," said Isaac "STILES!!"  
"Isaac, he's kidnapped, we need to go to the police."  
"He's not kidnapped he's just lost, he's probably crying in some corner waiting for his fathers to come"  
"Isaac." said Scott,  
"It was you. It was you and your stupid alpha powers who put Stiles in danger and now look what happened!" Isaac sobbed,  
"I'll call a pack meeting" said Scott

An hour later, the whole pack sat in Derek's loft, waiting for their alpha and his mate to come,  
"Where is Stiles?" asked Lydia when Scott and Isaac walked in,  
"Ask your alpha." said Isaac, all eyes were turned to Scott,  
"We- we were in the grocery store and .. Stiles waited in the car while I was getting something..and.." Scott stopped to take a breath "and I heard someone scream and I ran back to the car, Isaac was thrown on the sidewalk and Stiles was missing"  
a small sound of a sob came from the back where Isaac and Allison sat while Allison tried to comfort him,  
"You let my godson get kidnapped!?" Derek yelled,  
After his family was burned, Derek Hale and his little brother Isaac Hale were the only ones to survive,  
It was amazing, amazing to see Scott and Isaac start a family, Isaac was happy, then Stiles came,  
The light of their life.  
The light of Derek's life,  
three year old Stiles was Derek's best friend, it may be weird be the kid loved his uncle to pieces and loved to be with him.  
"Derek-" Scott tried to say,  
"Why are we here and not outside doing something!?" said Lydia,  
She and Scott were best friend since they were little,  
she was the one to carry Stiles for nine month, she would go crazy if something happened to him,  
"It's not that simple, we don't know who took him." said Scott,

and at that moment, Isaac phone rang.  
Everyone looked at each other, scared faces and holding breaths.  
"H-hello?" the beta answered,  
"Daddy?" a small voice said,  
"Stiles! baby!" said Isaac,  
"Daddy I'm scawed" said Stiles,  
"We're gonna get you out baby, do you know where you are?" asked Isaac,  
"Ah ah ah" a new voice was heard "I think this conversation is over"  
"Deucalion." said Derek,  
"Listen to me you a-hole!" Scott took the phone "If your hurt my son, if I'll see the smallest scratch on him I swear to god I will-"  
"You what Scott? you're not exactly in a position to negotiate" said Deucalion,  
"Give me back my son you sick bastard!" yelled Isaac, he broke into tears,  
"There's no need to cry Isaac, all I want is your husband come to my pack, we could do amazing things together."  
"I will never." said Scott,  
"Well then, goodbye Scott, I guess we'll talk later" Deucalion hung up, but not before he let Scott and Isaac hear their scared son calling for them,

"Have you gone crazy!?" Derek yelled at Scott "you just killed my nephew. You just killed your son."  
"I have a plan!" said Scott,  
"It better work because if he dies you're gonna die too." said Derek,  
"He's gonna be okay.. we're gonna save him" said Allison,  
Despite dating both boys during their straight phase, Allison stayed good friends with them,  
She was actually there during Stiles birth, holding Lydia's hand after both boys passed out,  
She gave him a crossbow for his second birthday, hoping to teach him how to shoot until his father said that it's "too dangerous".  
"How do you know?" asked Isaac,  
"Because he has you."

a half an hour later Scott was standing in his son's room, books on the floor from last night's reading and toy cars all over the room,  
"You can't do this alone." Scott turned to see Derek and Jackson standing at the door,  
"I'm trying to catch his scent" said Scott, soon enough the three guys each had a scent, they were ready to go.  
"Lyds, can you see something?" asked Scott,  
"He's scared, it's some place dark."  
Scott and Derek looked at each other  
"There's a werehouse not too far.. It's abandond" said Jackson,  
"Great, let's go,." said Isaac,  
"Isaac, maybe you-"  
"Listen to me Scott, read my lips - this is my son and I'm coming too"  
"Us too." said Lydia,  
"Then we need to go now."

\-----------------------

"I can smell him" said Scott,  
"Then let's go in there and save our son" said Isaac,  
"Isaac-"  
"Hey, shut up you two" said Derek "we need to sneak in there, Jackson, Allison, Lydia, can you deal with the guards?"  
"Roger that." said Lydia, she walked up to one of the guard and went behind him, he didn't notice until it was too late.  
"She scares me sometimes" said Scott,  
"Good, let's go." said Derek, the three guys were able to sneak in after all of the guards ran up to Lydia,

"Daddy?" said a little voice,  
"Baby boy!" Isaac ran to his son, picking him up and hugging him "did the bad man scared you?"  
Stiles nodded, resting his head on his daddy's shoulder,  
"Well, that's... touching." said Deucalion  
"get away from them, it's me you want." said Scott,  
Deucalion laughed "You see, Scott, it turned I didn't need you, just wanted to kill you."  
"Get away from him! let them go!!" Derek wolfed out, ready to fight,  
"No need to growl." said Deucalion,  
"Let us go!" said Isaac,  
"There's two ways you could get out from here, alive or dead.. and since I'm not letting you go alive.."  
"Daddy!" Stiles cried,  
"Take Stiles and ran as fast as you can, I'll take care of him." said Derek,  
"Derek-" Isaac started to say,  
"GO!"

Isaac ran out of the door, ignoring the screams and the growls,  
"It's ok baby boy" Isaac hugged Stiles "we're ok now, right?"  
" uncle 'erek" Stiles cried,  
"He's gonna be ok, your uncle is the big bad wolf remember? he won't let anyone hurt you"  
"Oh, great, just the person I was looking for." said Kali,  
"What do you want?" asked Isaac, he put Stiles behind him.  
"Revenge." said Kali,  
"Not today bitch." Scott threw Kali to the side, he rushed to his husband side,  
"you ok?" he asked,  
"Yeah," said Isaac "Stiles is a little shaken up, but he's ok"  
"Good, do you want to go home, buddy?" Scott asked and Stiles nodded,  
"Then papa has something to do, then we could go, ok?"  
"Ok papa" said little Stiles,  
"And I need you to stay here with daddy, can you do that? can you protect daddy?"said Scott,  
"Yes!" Stiles said, he imitated Scott's roar, causing them to laugh,  
"Now I feel so much safer" Isaac laughed,  
"I need to go" Scott kissed Isaac and ran back inside.

Ten minutes later they were all out, bruised and hurt, but alive.  
" uncle 'erek!" Stiles yelled and ran to his uncle,  
"Hey buddy, did you protect your daddy?"  
"Yeah," Stiles smiled "I hugged him really really tight and didn't let go!"  
"Good job little alpha" said Derek,  
"I think, after this crazy day, we should go wild and have pancakes for dinner!" said Lydia,  
"Can we daddy? Can we pleeeeeease?" said Stiles,  
"Yeah, let's go home and eat pancakes" said Isaac

At home, they all sat and chat while eating, little Stiles who sat between uncle Derek and daddy Isaac liked to be the center of attention, having everyone's eyes on him,  
Scott looked from the side, he watched them and thanked to god for his perfect family.


End file.
